


Call Out My Name

by Hmarie1995



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pining, what no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmarie1995/pseuds/Hmarie1995
Summary: Ben gets home from school while Devi is staying at his house and hears what he never thought would ever happen.Cannon divergent but this storyline is just in my head.
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar, Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Hearing your ex-nemesis call out your name does something to a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to begin with

Ben never could have imagined that on Monday morning when he tried to talk to Devi about his attempted kiss (well multiple attempts) that she would ask to move in. Seriously, Devi just never ceases to shock him. It was pretty easy to ask his parents considering that they are never home to begin with, he’s guessing that this is their way to lessen what ever guilt they possibly have.

Here we are three days later and it feels unbelievably domestic. They eat their meals, do homework, watch tv and movies, bicker(that will never change even though it’s become slightly flirty without them even realizing it), and pretty much everything together. This is the least alone Ben has ever felt in his life. 

He got home from school a little later than Devi since he had a club meeting after school. He walks upstairs to go see if Devi wants to do homework together, but as he’s walking up to her door he hears something he never thought he would. He hears her moan out “Oh god” as if she is doing something with someone in there. All he can feel is rage and jealousy.

Slight anger and annoyance would be justified in this situation since this is his house, but rage and jealousy given the fact that she isn’t his makes him feel stupid. He needs to turn around and walk away. The shock of it all leaves him frozen in his spot as she continues to moan and sigh. What happens next is what he genuinely never fathomed in his life. “Oh Ben! God I wish you were here” she cries out a little louder. Then it clicks in his mind. She doesn’t actually have anyone in there with her. He honestly can’t believe that she could be masturbating to the thought of him in his own house! But dear lord if he isn’t turned on by this fact. Feeling slightly bad and very dirty for standing there listening in on such a private moment.

A few days ago she had rejected him at his own birthday party; making him loose hope of ever potentially being with her. His hope for that was really actually dashed when he stupidly came up with the UN(unfuckable nerds) nickname in middle school, but he was stupid and a pre-teen boy. Well now he’s still stupid but now an actual teenage boy on the brink of being a young adult. Her moans and breathing keep getting louder and he can tell she’s close to climaxing. He’s incredibly hard and resisting the desire to either barge in there and finish for her, or to stand there and pleasure himself to the sound of her.

What he wouldn’t give to be the one whose hand is giving her pleasure especially since he’s the one she’s apparently fantasizing about. He would show her how beautiful and intoxicating she is. He would worship every inch of her body with his hands and mouth. His pants are so tight and uncomfortable that he’s almost in pain over it. What’s more painful is that he can’t see the look of pleasure on her face or can’t whisper loving and slightly dirty things in her ear.

At this point Devi is being pretty loud and keeps crying his name. He has never felt more grateful that his parents aren’t here and that Patty took off for the day. With one final cry it seems as if she’s finally come. His trance breaks and as quietly as possible scrambles back to his room.

He takes his pants off faster than he ever has before and lies on the bed. Not being able to get the sounds of Devi masturbating to the thought of him out of his head. He couldn’t help but do the same to the thought of her. This isn’t the first time Devi has dipped in to his fantasies but he has never heard what she could potentially sound like in the throes of passion before either. The hope that one day he can hear it first hand as she rides him or is writhing underneath him in pleasure spurs him on to new levels. Not being able to help himself he moans out her name in between grunts and embarrassing moans. His breath becomes raged as he feels his climax approaching. “Fuck Devi!”, falls off his lips as he comes in his hand. He still can’t quench the thirst to know what she feels like or tastes like, but he feels like this is the closest he’ll get.

He cleans himself up and makes his way downstairs to find Devi concentrating a little to hard on her history textbook. He quietly makes his way over to her and noticed that it’s a chapter that they already read two months ago. He coughs to get her attention and she looks at him with her eyes wide and a slight flush on her face and neck.

“Hey, Ben! I didn’t know you were home! When did you get home?! I never even heard you!” She exclaims in one breath sounding overly nervous.

All he can say is, “You heard me, didn’t you?” Laughing at how uncomfortable this day has become. “Trust me, it’s okay. I heard you too”

She looks at him with a look he’s never seen before and can’t quite place what all the emotions are. The predominant ones that he sees is shock, embarrassment, and slight anger, but what shocks him the most is that he thinks he sees her pupils dilate even more than they already were. She blushes even more and a breath catches in her throat. 

At this point, she’s standing up textbook long forgotten on the floor. He can’t help but look into her dark brown eyes whose pupils are slowly taking the majority of the space. Leaning in ever so slightly, eyes becoming more hooded with lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update Sunday night


	2. Devi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar circumstances to chapter one, but flip it and reverse it to Devi's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still new to the whole world of fanfiction writing so pardon any spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors. I am definitely not an English major for college.

Ever since the night of Ben's birthday-possibly even before then-Devi's feelings for him has started to change. She's always known that his eyes are beautiful and that his smile(yes, even his arrogant smirks) lights up the way she feels inside. She would never admit this to him though, she's been feeling the urge to tell him more and more recently. These feelings got progressively worse when she impulsively asked him if she could move in. Since the Model UN incident and him subsequently having dinner at her house there banter and arguments don't have quite the same bite that they used to. Replacing itself with a strange tension that she only senses to be sexual. (Really what guy would try and kiss someone twice in a row if there wasn't some palpable tension to begin with?) She tries her best to ignore their changing relationship, but its getting harder the more time she spends with him alone. They eat, study, watch tv and movies, argue, and do pretty much everything together. From an outsiders perspective they would seem to be in domestic bliss. She shouldn't feel as happy and content as she does considering every other relationship in her life is getting worse. 

Things clearly blew up with her mom ending with her saying the worst thing in the world to her mother and storming out of the house, her best friends taking a "friend break" from her, and (what she thought was worst of all) Paxton blowing her off after kissing her and taking her home from Ben's party. In reality she's shocked that she isn't as upset about Paxton as she thought she was going to be. Devi finds herself thinking about him less and less, but thinking about Ben more and more. It all culminated on today after school after she had caught Ben looking at her with his stormy, blue eyes that have these deep hues of grey. His eyes always seemed to change with lighting, time of day, and his emotions. Today was the day that the tension and the darkening of his eyes in the sexiest way possible while looking at her finally got to her. 

She hurried home(well to Ben's house) knowing that no one would be there. It was rare that anyone besides her and Ben was there during the afternoons and evenings. His parents didn't stick around and Patty was mostly done for the day by that point. Ben had an after school meeting so she knows she would not be interupted with what she was about to do. Devi was feeling slightly embarassed that it was coming down to her masturbating in the guest room of her former nemisis turned friend's house, but her body couldn't take the attraction any longer. She felt like she either had to do this or she was going to do something stupid like try and kiss him.

She booked it upstairs and shut her door. All she could think of was how she wanted it to be Ben in here with her. The thought of that scared her because she feels like it shouldnt be this way. She should want to want Paxton, but can't bring herself to fantasize about him the way she used to. All Devi is imagining is Ben; with his blue eyes, his smile, his hands, his abs that she's caught glimpses of the past few days, his arms which flex beautifully when reaching for something or rubbing the back of his neck. She is overcome with how wet she's become over just the thought of him. She can't help but let out a moan "oh god!" not even caring enough to feel embarrassed about it. Devi continies to rub circles on her clit and dipping a finger in herself. Her breathing becomes labored as she adds another finger and cries out again, "Oh Ben! God I wish you were here". Internally thanking whatevery gods there are that no one else is home. She's getting closer to her climax and can't stop moaning his name. Her thighs begin to shake and her walls flutter around her fingers as she reaches her orgasm.

Coming down from her climax, she tries to calm her breathing. Since she's now quiet she can actually hear whats going on. Devi hears a door slam down the hall knowing that its Ben. If there was ever a time for him to be a typical oblivious man it would be now-hoping that he hadn't heard what she was just doing. He would never let her live that down if he did. She got up and walked down the hallway to his room trying to gain the ability to act normal. 

Stopping in her tracks as she reaches her hand up to knock on his door she hears him. He's breathing so heavily and grunting; her imagination runs wild thinking that he has Shira in there with him. Her jealosy reaches new heights over this fact-though she's known that he's had a girlfriend this entire time(she still had to remind him of this at his party). She's frozen in place when she hears the next words out of his mouth, "Fuck Devi" it comes out strangled, but what he said was unmistakable. At first she thinks she's been caught perving on his sexcapades; then she realizes he's alone and doing exactly what she did mere mintutes ago. She feels dirty but oh so good knowing that she's what he thinks about.

His breathing settles and it gets quieter in his room, so she assumes he finished. Quickly, she runs downstairs and grabs the cloesest book-trying so hard to not look suspicious. She hears him walking down the stairs and concintrates harder on the book which upon further examination she flipped to a chapter they already read. She senses him standing right in front of her, but pretends she doesn't even know he's there. Until he coughs to get her attention.

Forcing herself to look at him-her face feeling incredibly hot- making it impossible not to look in his eyes. 

"Hey, Ben! I didn’t know you were home! When did you get home?! I never even heard you!" Dear god she's not being obvious at all. She sees his eyes and notices how dark they are. Her breath catches in her throat at the way he looks at her.

"You heard me, didn't you?" hearing him laugh nervously; "Trust me, its okay. I heard you too"

She has never felt more embarassed in her life(which is hard since she's had so many embarassing moments). His face is giving away so many emotions; she's trying to place them all but what is shining through the most is desire. She stands up suddenly, dropping the textbook on the ground. She feels him leaning in like a magnetic pull, she leans in towards him as well wanting to get as close to him as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more planned chapter which picks up where chapters one and two left off.


	3. For the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take me upstairs? I need you Ben"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually written a sex scene before so it might not be perfect but I'm kind of happy with it

Ben POV  
He looks in her eyes and feels a real connection for the first time. Genuinely shocked to see that she was looking at him in the exact same way. He can feel her breath on his lips, taunting him with the knowledge that not even twenty minutes prior his name was coming out of those tempting lips. His desperation to close the gap between them is in strict conflict with his fear of rejection like the night of his birthday.

Devi POV  
He stares into her soul and she just knows that this is how it’s meant to be. She can just see it now a few years from now the two of them taking on college life and beyond together-still competitive as ever, they wouldn’t be them without it. She has never been so grateful she never gave her virginity to Paxton than in this moment. Her gut feeling to run away from Paxton was right because it led her to this moment with Ben.

General POV (since they’re clearly so in sync)  
Ben makes the final move to close that annoying distance between them. When their lips meet for the first time it feels like nothing either one has felt before. Shira barely kissed Ben but when she did something always felt wrong. Devi’s first kiss with Paxton was originally what she thought a first kiss was supposed to be, but she was so wrong. This was it, the superman of kisses. They for some gut reason feel slightly guilty for ever kissing anyone else, but how were they to know that their former nemesis would be their soulmate.

The kiss was simple but lingering at the same time. Pulling back at the same time just so they could look at each other once again. Both speechless not knowing how to express what they were feeling. Right now is not the time though, in this moment no words would be enough. With a desire that neither have felt before they dive back in capturing each other’s lips.

Devi’s POV  
She doesn’t know what to do next, but he starts kissing her harder, so she lets instinct take over. His hands dip into her hair making her sigh, the simple touch is making her skin feel like it’s on fire. She dips her hand down his chest to feel over the spot where his heart is; it feels like it is thudding in harmony with her own. Their bodies feel as if they could not get close enough.

Ben POV   
She pulls herself closer and absentmindedly grinds her lower body into his- he cannot help letting out a growl that he’s never heard himself make. This simple action makes her whimper; he feels his patience and resolve not to take her upstairs growing thin at that very sound. Forcing himself to stop for a moment before they take it too far. She pulls back with a hurt look in her eyes and this nearly breaks him. He never intended to hurt her by stopping his actions but to save them from doing something before talking about it. So, he kisses her briefly before leaning his forehead on hers.   
“god Devi” he sighs out. Feeling slightly stupid that’s all he can say in this moment, “That was…” not being able to complete his sentence simply due to the fact that there is no phrase on earth to describe what that was.  
She looks back at him with all the adoration and love that he has never truly seen directed toward him before and he almost crumbles. “I know” she whispers so quietly that he could barely hear.

Devi’s POV

When he pulled back a moment ago, she thought he was regretting kissing her and fantasizing about her. His quick peck and the way he continued to hold her was telling a different story. She felt like she could read what his thoughts were with the way his stormy eyes boring into her with emotions she never thought he would have for her. Devi knew in that moment that he was the one, that she is in love with him. How could love to sneak up on her so fast with her guarded heart, the thought of this makes her start to panic. She’s about to run and he knows it, so he kisses her again.

How did he know her so well? Other than the fact that they’ve known each other for almost ten years. It almost makes her feel comforted that someone knows her that way. She deepens the kiss this time deciding against running away from this. She feels herself getting wet again now that she knows the reality of kissing Ben Gross. He nips her lip then slides his tongue across it soothing the area. They kiss so hard and so passionately that she can practically feel them swelling up. He begins peppering kisses along her cheek and jaw line, making his way to just behind her ear nipping, sucking, and licking her skin. He’s marking her as his, and she cannot bring herself to care. She’s caressing his bicep with one hand feeling the way it flexes and relaxes as he squeezes her against his body. One of his large hands tangled in her hair and the other splayed along the small of her back. The hand she has on his chest starts to drag down his chest scraping her nails along the way just enough for him to feel the light touch. She reaches his stomach and is surprised to feel well defined muscle there clenching to her touch. His hand on her back grabs onto her hip with a bruising grip, but she can’t actually find herself feeling any pain only more pleasure. She cries out as he simultaneously grabs her hip harder and sucks on her neck in just the right spot along her pulse point.

Ben’s POV  
He jumps a little feeling ashamed that he let himself get so carried away. The look on Devi’s face is telling him a whole new story; eyes black, lashes fluttering, lips swollen, parted, flush reaching down her neck, with new hickey’s that he possessively placed there.

She surprises him by asking the question that every man dreams of hearing. “Take me upstairs? I need you, Ben”

He didn’t think there was a better sound than hearing her pleasure herself, but he happily admitted he was wrong for the first time ever. Hearing Devi say those seven words made him realize he never wanted to hear anything else for the rest of his life. Even then he knew that he was wrong about that but for now this is where the bar is set.

Ben eagerly does what she says, never breaking contact with her. Holding her hand tightly the whole way there. He had to focus on the floor the whole way to his room because if he didn’t then he would end up trying to fuck her against the hallway wall. They made it to his room and the tension and nerves were so intense the air around them became thick. 

Devi’s POV  
She ends up taking the first move there by pushing him against his own door and pressing everything she had against him. Putting what felt like everything she had in her body, mind, and soul into the kiss she was pressing on his lips. Leaving bits of her on him so they would always be connected. 

General POV  
He uses the advantage of his strength to grab her and walk her back to his bed laying her down as if he could break her and she would turn to dust any second. She reaches down to the hem of his shirt to see what he has hidden underneath for her. He happily obliges and takes his shirt by the sleeve and pulls it off in one swift motion. Her eyes widen and rake down his body in obvious appreciation. Normally he would rib her about something like that but cannot find anything to say. She sits up slightly and nervously takes off her shirt, not remembering until it’s too late that she never put a bra back on. He stops her hands as they go to cover up her breasts, his eyes travel down her body to her boobs and the cool air causing her nipples to have hardened. He has never seen a more perfect image. He captures her mouth in another mind melting kiss as one hand makes its way to her left breast-tweaking the nipple gently. Her head tips back accidently breaking the kiss, so he makes his way down her neck towards her right breast. He catches her nipple in his lips and sucks gently, and she suddenly feels that she found perfect euphoria.  
Her hand glides along his abdomen down to the waist band of his pants, slightly cupping the obvious tenting. His eyes roll back in pleasure and sucks a little harder on her nipple while sliding his hand down her body mirroring what she just did to him. Applying light pressure to where her clit would be even above her pants and sucking her nipple is making her feel as if she is going to come apart.

“Are you sure?” Ben pants out moving his head away from her tempting breasts.  
“Honestly? I’ve never really been sure of anything until today” she says sincerely, leaning up to kiss his lips.

With that the passion for each other becomes so heightened and she reaches down to her shorts to pull them down her legs taking her underwear off along the way. His mouth dries up as if he has just been in the desert. He looks down her body as if he is memorizing every inch of skin on her body. Her body feels hot under the scrutiny of his gaze; she worries that he does not like what he sees so she brings her hands to try and cover up anything and everything. He is having none of that, so he pulls her hands above her head wanting to see every way he affects her body. Grabbing both of her wrists in one of his hands, he pleads with his eyes.

“Please, Devi? I need to see you.” His voice starts to crack and it’s the most sincere and desperate thing he has ever said in his life. His hand that’s not holding her wrists travels down her body leaving a trail of fire and goose bumps. Tracing feather light touches down her cheek, to her neck, over her collar bones, around her breasts, along her stomach, then proceeds to halt right below her belly button.  
“Oh Ben, touch me.” She pleads with him. He would move mountains for her, so he easily obliges, bringing his hand the rest of the way to her core. She let out the most delicious gasp he has ever heard. He explores her folds with his fingers in a slightly frantic way due to his nerves getting the best of him. He seems to have found a spot that makes her whole-body shake, so he presses the pad of his finger along the little bundle of nerves of her clit. She yelps out in ecstasy feeling more sensitive than she’s ever been at even the touch of her own hands. Not being able to decide if its because she already brought herself to orgasm not long ago or if its just because its him touching her. He continues to rub his finger firmly finding a rhythm. She should have known that even in his obviously lustful state that he would still keep her on her toes, so he dips a finger into her. She’s felt the way her fingers feel while inside of her and she’s even felt the way a toy feels but nothing compares to the sensation of Ben’s fingers.   
“Fuck” he can’t help but let out. She feels so warm and wet. He dips a second finger in and switches to using his thumb against her clit. Devi feels her orgasm building quickly so she clenches her eyes shut. “Devi please” he begs, she doesn’t even need to ask what he’s asking of her, so she opens her eyes for him. This act alone and looking into his dark eyes made her come undone. He feels her vagina squeeze around her fingers and her whole-body shake. If this was all she ever allowed him to do he could still die a happy man. From now on this is what he wants, just for her to come apart around him, for him to learn every possible way he can get her to this moment. 

Devi is panting quick breaths out and is attempting to come down from the most intense orgasm of her life. Once she gains a little control back she flips the script on him pushing him into the bed. He moans at the sudden feeling of being pressed into the bed and her legs straddling his lap. Even with the sweatpants he put on it feels painfully tight. He knows its time to let her take control. She begins kissing him, light kisses full of meaning and emotion. Starting to dip her head around his jaw placing even more kisses along the way.

“Ben, I need you so badly. You can’t imagine how much I want you right now.” She seductively coos in his ear, making his body shudder and even more blood rush to his groin. It’s his turn to dip his head back in pleasure as she scrapes her nails along his torso again. 

She feels every muscle in his body tense under her touch, making her feel more empowered than ever. The next thing she does almost makes him come right then, she pulls down his pants and boxers. His dick standing straight up, harder than its ever been before. She gasps out in surprise at how thick and long it appears to be. Testing the waters, she lightly wraps her hand around it, fingers not touching each other. The animalistic growl that comes out of his chest tells her that she must be doing something right so she lightly strokes up and down. His eyes flutter shut as she continues this motion and kisses down his body. Suddenly her mouth is pressing kisses along his cock and his eyes shoot open. He tries controlling himself, but his control starts to fade as she licks him briefly.

“Devi, this will be over before you know it if you keep doing that” he sputters out barely, audible. Trying to stop her gently without scaring her away. “I want to make this perfect for you, because I love you.”

Her eyes are like saucers as she pops up from where she was. Lips parted slightly, forming an “O” shape out of pure shock. “You love me?”

He’s quickly sobered by what he just said. He knows what he meant and truly did love her, but never intended on telling her in that moment. It is too late to take it back now so he owns it in the hope it doesn’t scare her away. “Yes, in fact I do.” He states with faux confidence and bravado, hoping that she does not think that he has never been more afraid in his life. Though he should know by this point there is no one who knows him quite like Devi does.

“Ben, I love you too” as she lightly lunges up to kiss his lips. In the position that this now put them in, her legs back to straddling his lap. Now with no barrier there her folds brush against his penis and he is frozen in shock. “Do you have a condom?”  
Out of every possible combination of words on the planet, her saying “I love you” and “do you have a condom?” were among the last phrases he ever imagined her saying directed at him

“Y-yes, uh-they’re in the drawer.” Barely getting the words out. Nodding slightly to the bedside table. She reaches to open the drawer and pulls them out tearing one off. He doesn’t want to see the look on his face right now knowing that it’s definitely embarrassing.

She gently rips the foil open and eyes the condom quizzically. She has seen one before, even did the stupid sex ed assignment with rolling it on a banana. Seeing it now though, in this context makes anything else impossible to remember. With shaking hands, she brings it to the tip of his penis. He looks in her eyes and helps her put it on himself. Lifting herself slowly above him, looking in his eyes with all the love she never imagined herself having. They knew while this was right, this was how it was meant to be. That fact did not help their nerves at all, but it did help any doubts or fear of regretting it later. He lets her take the lead, so he doesn’t do anything to cause her any pain. Her body sinks lower inch by inch until she feels his penis start to stretch her. It takes every ounce of strength for him to not thrust up into her. She winces a little at the sensation, so he pulls her face down to lay a kiss on her lips, attempting to convey every single emotion he feels. She finally sinks the rest of the way down and slides halfway up before sinking back down again. He knows this isn’t going to last long so he moves his hand in between their bodies to stroke her clit hoping that he’ll last long enough for her to orgasm around him. 

After a moment of adjustment, she starts whimpering and moaning. Spurring him on he draws imaginary patterns on her clit still letting her control the thrusts. “oh ben” falls off her lips like a prayer repeatedly. He is trying to think of anything to stop himself from orgasming, but the thought that stops his body is that he wants desperately to make this moment perfect for her.  
“Devi I love you” he repeats over in her ear. Laying kisses where her neck meets her jaw line. Her walls flutter around him and he knows she is so close “Come for me babe, I need to feel you”

This simple statement makes her come undone almost instantly. Head thrown back, moaning his name, eyes shut tight, mouth open, face flushed, breasts bouncing before him is the image burned into his brain forever. The sight and sounds of this makes him come as she’s finishing out her climax. She starts to come down and lays against his chest, panting so heavily. Not quite being able to bring herself to pull off him yet. Her slight shift in position makes her shudder around him again and making him moan since now everything is hyper sensitive. 

She pulls herself off and whines at the loss of contact for a moment. She vaguely sees him pull off the condom and tie it to toss in the trash can. She lies down on the bed next to him and instantly feels his arm draped across her midsection. Looking at him with his head propped up on the other arm staring at her like he’s seeing the most beautiful piece of art in the world for the first time.

“Devi, I love you. I feel like I have possibly always loved you, but you and I are both too stubborn for our own good about ninety percent of the time. I feel like this moment between you and I was written in the stars and never want to let you go.” Feeling cheesy and lame for saying all these things he looks away from her, blushing aggressively. He feels her fingers on his chin turning him towards her. 

“Ben, this was everything I never knew I needed, and you are right….for once. I think I might have always loved you too.” She assures him, leaning in for another kiss. Right now all she can think of is how years from now they’ll look back on today and feel the same way that they do in this moment. She loves him and could spend forever with him and it still wouldn’t be enough time to show him the depth of her love.

Neither one pictured their day ending with this, wrapped up in each other’s arms, whispering sweet nothings. Hard to imagine that this all culminated because he over heard her a little over an hour ago.

10 YEARS LATER  
They still argue like nemesis, make love like horny teenagers, talk like best friends and they’ve been married for five years. They got eloped impulsively one night and they haven’t regretted it for a second. Loving each other with the same intensity of their first time, never forgetting what got them here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who made it to the end!

**Author's Note:**

> Have two more chapters planned. The next one is this but from Devi’s POV. Then last chapter will be what they do about what just happened.


End file.
